mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Bladekind
Interestingly, Dave's Strife Specibus was already set to bladeKind without the Ninja Sword being in his Strife Deck. When he fought his brother his ninja sword was cut in half and became a 1/2bladeKind. This has changed how Dave fights throughout SBURB. He has however been able to switch between bladekind and 1/2bladekind with help from his Timetables. Ninja Sword The Ninja Sword is an item found on the walls of both Dave Strider's and his Bro's rooms in Homestuck. When found and Captchalogued, Dave's Fetch Modus attempted to put it into the same card as a bottle of Apple Juice, resulting in the juice being expelled all over Dave's turntables and copies of the Sburb Beta. One of the two swords was ejected out the window and impaled a Rambunctious Crow. This crow (with sword still attached) has since been prototyped into his Kernelsprite by Jade. Caledscratch The Caledscratch is the sword that Future Dave gave to Dave after Future Dave traveled into the past. The sword itself seems to be really powerful, but also has other abilities. Turning the turntable on the sword enabled Dave to return the sword to a point in its personal history where it hadn't been broken. This seems to suggest that Alt Future Dave created/found this sword whole, and he had to either break it to use it or it happened to break in his battles in the Alt Future. If it was whole once in its past history, it could not have been made already broken. According to Andrew, the name is based on the Welsh name of Excalibur, Caledfwlch, the sword owned by King Arthur. The turntable affecting the timeline of the sword suggests that it is a result of alchemizing the Timetables. Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete The Snoop Dogg Snow Cone Machete is the result of alchemizing Caledscratch, the mini A/C unit, and a photo of Snoop Dogg. It apparently has a blizzizzle nozzle, that is to be turned up when foes drop it like it's hot, which will cause them to chizzlax fo' rizzle. The weapon has been seen in use, freezing opponents before slicing them in half. Sord The Sord..... was created by mixing one of Bro's shitty swords with a picture of Hella Jeff. The shitty sword from which it was made, and thus the Sord... '''itself, bear a striking resemblence to the Caladbolg from Final Fantasy X. This thing is so unspeakably shitty it cost zero build grist and Dave has a hard time even holding it. Scarlet Ribbitar The Scarlet Ribbitar is an item that Dave tried to alchemize by combining the Caledscratch and the Ruby Contraband. He has not created it due to the extremely high cost: 100,000 Build Grist, 400,000 Ruby, 20,000 Quartz and 2,000,000 of a yet unencountered type of grist. The name is likely a play on "scimitar", a sword with a curved blade. Regisword A Regisword is a black sword with what appears to be a Chess-themed design. It is used by Jack Noir, and later by Parcel Mistress/Peregrine Mendicant. It can be assumed that they are very common on Derse, and that Jack Noir owns many of them, as indicated by his statement that he makes a policy of handing out a Regisword and a hitlist consisting of two crown sillouettes to just about anyone who enters his office. The name appears to be a combination of the word 'Regicide' and 'Sword', or even just "Regis" and "Sword", a reference to how Noir hands them out alongside an order to kill the White King and White Queen. At one point, Karkat Vantas a sicklekind with the appearance of a regisword, suggesting he alchemized one with either his sickle or the Homes Smell Ya Later. Royal Deringer A weapon held by the bunny that was contained within the green box from Jade. Presumably, the deringer is 1/2bladeKind and will be used by Dave. It is modeled after the broken Narsil once wielded by Isildur to slice off the fingers of Sauron in The Lord of the Rings. The Deringer was likely used in a very similar fashion to separate the Black Queen from her own ring, making a clear connection between the two swords (and making it a literal de-ringer). This is doubly '''triply ironic because Dave Strider owns so many other shitty replicas of famous swords. Furthermore, "Narsil" translates to fire (nar) and white light (thil) within the Lord of the Rings canon, making it a reference to Dave's associated classical element. Deringer is also a misspelling of 'derringer' (which, ironically, is a misspelling of Henry Deringer's last name), which is an old type of pistol. Category:Weapons Category:Inventory Category:Homestuck Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Weapons - Homestuck